


Music

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 19: “If I hear one more Christmas song, I’m going to shoot myself."





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Day 19

Christmas holidays seemed to sneak up on him. One day he could enter his favorite coffee shop letting the noise of the morning rush come over him, and the next his ears were being assaulted by the sound of Christmas music sounding out through the shops speakers. Soon enough the stores were filled with Christmas things, commercials seemingly on a constant loop about Christmas sales, houses and store fronts covered in decorations, people rushing about to get last minute presents.

Nick could handle it all except for one thing.

Christmas music. The ban of his existence.

Sure he could tolerate it to a point, but then it became  _ too much _ . 

Thankfully there was none of it allowed in the bullpen or he would have quit within his first year on the team. He usually tried to avoid the spaces that  _ did _ play Christmas music (the lab, autopsy, Sloane's office). 

But he had completely forgotten  _ one _ detail. 

He now shared a home with Ellie. Ellie who loved Christmas. 

Nick cringed inside for the first week he would come back from the gym to Christmas music playing from at least one room in the apartment, Ellie usually humming along to it. He loved her so he would deal with it.

Until one day after being stuck in a car with Jimmy all day (he had somehow got dragged along on a mission to find a pregnant Breena some sweet she was craving). It had taken a long drive and hours of Jimmy blasting Christmas music in the car. 

Nick couldn't handle any more of it. 

And so the first thing he did when walking into their apartment was head straight for the stereo, and turn it off.

“If I hear one more Christmas song, I'm going to shoot myself.” 

Ellie gave him a look of surprise. “Are you okay?”

“No!” Nick's voice raising a pitch. “All this Christmas music is slowly driving me insane!”

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You know, you could have just told me. I've always played it when I lived by myself but Nick, this is  _ our _ home, you have a say.” 

“But you love Christmas.” He mumbled, now feeling a little silly with his outburst. 

Ellie laughed softly, giving him a fond smile. “Nick, I love you more than Christmas. If it really bothers you that much I won't play it out loud anymore.” 

He gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Ellie shook her head with a chuckle. “You're adorable.”

Nick made a noise of protest. “I'm not  _ adorable _ ! Men are not  _ adorable _ !”

“Hmm of course, how silly could I be..” 

“You know, sarcasm isn't very nice.”

“Nick, shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Ugh don't call me ma'am!”

“Yes sir!

“Nick!” 


End file.
